Nacimiento
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Hermione Granger está pronta a recibir a su segundo hijo. Pelirrojos ansiosos, Harry nervioso, Hermione preocupada. Y una adorable sorpresa. Sumary horrible, lo sé; pero mejor lean, luego juzgan


**Nacimiento****.**

El ambiente en La Madriguera era de fiesta, la familia de pelirrojos corría entusiasmada de un lado a otro haciendo los preparativos para festejar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la Gran familia, pues hace un par de horas atrás, Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, había comenzado con la labor de parto de su segundo hijo.

En el Hospital San Mungo, las cosas no eran muy diferentes; no sólo era posible ver a un par de pelirrojos caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, si no que también había un hombre famoso, de alborotada cabellera negra, que caminaba impaciente por los pasillos del Hospital y de vez en cuando consultaba a algún médico por la salud de Hermione.

Hermione por su parte, estaba sola en una de las habitaciones, las contracciones habían comenzado hace ya casi dos horas, pero no eran tan constantes por lo que aún no era hora, ella estaba algo nerviosa y no era sólo por el hecho de estar pronta a dar a luz, no, era otro hecho que la asustaba, pero que estaba relacionado directamente con esta nueva vida, pero ya después se preocuparía, el Sanador le había pedido que tratase de relajarse lo más que pudiera, pero no podía, sola no podía.

Hermione tomó del velador su varita y con ésta envío un mensaje a la enfermera, la que apareció junto a ella segundos más tarde.

- ¿Puede entrar alguien a acompañarme?- preguntó amablemente la castaña.

- Sí, no hay problema con ello. ¿Desea que llame a su esposo?- respondió la enfermera.

- ¿Está Harry Potter afuera?- averiguó Hermione, quien vio como se iluminaba el rostro de la enfermera y sintió un punzante dolor a nivel del estomago, dolor que no fue provocado por alguna contracción.

- Sí, si está. ¿Le pido a él que entre?- preguntó entusiasmada la enfermera.

- No, dígale a mi esposo que venga y que traiga a Rose.

La enfermera salió algo triste de la habitación, dejando a Hermione nuevamente sola. La castaña permaneció en soledad algunos minutos más, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña de dos años aproximadamente, de cabello castaño y alborotado, unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

La pequeña entró en compañía de un nervioso Ron, quien por petición de su esposa salió de la habitación pues la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa. Hermione se quedó jugando con su hija hasta que las contracciones se hicieron aún más constantes, lo que la obligó a llamar nuevamente a la enfermera, quien se llevó a la pequeña Rose y llamó al Sanador a cargo.

Cuando el Sanador llegó a la habitación, Hermione ya no estaba segura del tiempo transcurrido entre contracción y contracción, de lo único que estaba segura era que su hijo pronto nacería y que ella necesitaba de una mano que le diera su apoyo en aquel instante.

- Hermione- habló el Sanador- tu hijo está por nacer ¿Quieres que Ron entre al parto?

- No, que entre Harry- respondió rápidamente la castaña- Ron está muy nervioso, seguro y se desmaya.

- Claro, en seguida viene el Sr. Potter- dijo el Sanador algo extrañado por la petición de la bruja, pero se justificó pensando en los años de amistad que los unen y en el hecho de que en el anterior parto de la castaña, Ron Weasley se había justamente desmayado.

Minutos después Harry Potter, ya vestido para la ocasión, ingresó a la habitación y a petición del médico, se puso a un lado de Hermione y sostuvo su mano.

Hermione daba gritos de dolor, mientras Harry susurraba a su oído palabras de consuelo y de vez en cuando dejaba besos en la castaña cabellera.

El Sanador ayudado por algunas enfermeras comenzó con su labor, aplicó algunos hechizos para paliar el dolor en Hermione y otros tantos para conjurar los implementos necesarios para recibir al nuevo miembro del Mundo mágico, de quien se auguraba sería mago, como sus padres.

Corrieron aproximadamente dos horas más desde que comenzó la verdadera labor de parto. En La Madriguera, los preparativos para el festejo ya estaban listos, sólo esperaban la llegada de alguna lechuza que anunciara el nacimiento del pequeño y se verían libres para brindar con alguna cerveza de mantequilla o quizás un poco de Whiskey de Fuego.

A la vez, en la sala de espera de la sección de Maternidad del Hospital San Mungo, Ron era tranquilizado por las palabras de Luna, quien lo acompañaba mientras Harry reconfortaba a Hermione en la Sala de parto.

Hermione estaba agotada, aumentaba cada vez más el agarre a las manos de Harry, quien imperturbable pero sí quizás algo ansioso, daba todo su apoyo a su más querida amiga.

Hermione, a petición del Sanador, pujó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas. Casi inmediatamente, se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del primerizo llanto infantil.

Una vez cortado el cordón umbilical, las enfermeras cubrieron al pequeño en una azulada manta y lo acercaron a los brazos de su impaciente madre, la que sonrió notablemente al ver al pequeño bultito. Lo acunó en sus brazos y miró a Harry, quien sonriente le devolvió la mirada; al mismo tiempo, ambos corrieron la manta para observar por completo al recién nacido. Observaron sus pequeños piececitos, sus regordetas piernas, su abultado abdomen, sus cortos bracitos, sus pequeñas manitos, su rostro rojo casi azulado y por último, su cabellera rojiza, similar a la de su abuela.

Harry apretó la mano de Hermione y dio en beso en la cabeza de esta, para luego besar la cabeza del infante, quien, luego de sentir los labios del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, abrió sus ojos, revelando así unas grandes pupilas coronadas por un verde resplandor esmeralda.

¿Ven?, ya lo había dicho, el pequeño Hugo, tenía algunas similitudes con su abuela, Lily Evans.

**N/A****:**

Hola, sé que está horrible, pero es lo mejor que me ha quedado, aunque no he hecho el intento de que quede mejor, si no que, está tal y como lo he escrito.

Esto ha salido de una estúpida idea de que Hugo podría ser hijo de Harry, idea que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza hace rato y hoy desperté con la imagen del parto de Hugo mostrando sus ojitos verdes.

Sé que la descripción física de Hugo dice que es casi igual a Ron, pero bueno… es la gracia de esto, es mi imaginación la que está por aquí.

También sé que el color de los ojos de los bebés es neutro en un principio, son casi grises y que a los días o semanas se empieza a hacer notorio el verdadero color, pero da igual en este caso.

Por si alguien pregunta, no creo que haga una continuación, este es el final y punto, aunque tenía pensado otro final, pero no supe como escribirlo y si lo hacía me alargaba demasiado en explicaciones.

Mejor dejo esta nota hasta acá, porque estoy escribiendo más que en la propia historia.

Si lo preguntan, **Enamorado es con H**, aún no está terminado el capítulo, mi vena romántica está de vacaciones al parecer y para escribir el capítulo la necesito, tengo las ideas y todo, pero el capítulo está demasiado frío y seco, por lo que tendrán que esperar a que vuelva la JaNnYtA cursi.

Ahora sí, dejen sus comentarios!!

Besos a todos.

Chao

**JaNnYtA**


End file.
